This invention relates to gas springs and to their use for compensating a portion of the force of gravity acting on a movably mounted mass. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with a gas spring compensating a portion of the weight of a closure member moved by gravity toward an aperture in the body of an automotive vehicle.